The Captain's Oath
| author = Christopher L. Bennett | format = paperback & ebook | published = | stardate = 1148.2, 1206.8, 1234.9, 1278.4 | pages = 400 | ISBN = ISBN 1982113294 (paperback) | date = 2261-2265 |}} The Captain's Oath is a Star Trek: The Original Series novel by Christopher L. Bennett, published on 28 May 2019. Description :An all-new Star Trek adventure set during The Original Series era and featuring James T. Kirk! The saga of James T. Kirk's historic command of the U.S.S. Enterprise is known throughout the galaxy. But one part of the legend has barely been touched upon until now: the story of Kirk's first starship command and the remarkable achievements by which Starfleet's youngest captain earned the right to succeed Christopher Pike as the commander of the famous Enterprise. From his early battles with the Klingons to the rescue of endangered civilizations, Kirk grapples with difficult questions: Is he a warrior or a peacemaker? Should he obey regulations or trust his instincts? This thrilling novel illustrates the events and choices that would shape James T. Kirk into one of the most renowned captains in Starfleet history. References Characters USS Enterprise personnel :Philip Alden • Lee Kelso • James T. Kirk • Sarah Lopez • Aaron Maynard • Gary Mitchell • Christopher Pike • Montgomery Scott • Spock • Hikaru Sulu • Nyota Uhura Robert April • Phillip Boyce • Mark Piper USS Sacagawea personnel :Eshu Adebayo • Chalan • Kiran Desai • Kamisha Diaz • Mehran Egdor • Hakim • Joshua Hauraki • Azadeh Khorasani • James T. Kirk • Kreftz • Leonard McCoy • Gary Mitchell • Moravec • Rhenas Sherev • Liesa Wachs • Elena Yu USS Caliban personnel :Arhanla • Sawa Isurugi • Rhenas Sherev USS Somerville personnel :Justine Corot • Ajay Hussein • James T. Kirk USS Kongo personnel :Henrikka Aaltonen • • Mehran Egdor • Mikhail Goldanskii • Chansuo Huang • zh'Nesierel Starbase 24 personnel & residents :Hong Ngoc Lam • Janet Miller Starfleet personnel :Daniel Baek • Vishakha Gupta • James Komack • José Mendez • T'Saren • Ronald Tracey • Robert Wesley Jonathan Archer • Cheng • Robert Comsol • Nijen Danehl • Stephen Garrovick (I) • Helen Johansson • Jaulas nd'Omeshef • Number One • Malcolm Reed • Angelo Sabatini • Tina Sanchez • Hoshi Sato • Shao • Areel Shaw • Monika Tatsumi Agni : • • Aulacri :Skovir Chenari :Phelarasan • Thurelor Klingons : • Koloth, son of Lasshar Kang, son of K'naiah Nacmorians :Daramoy • Ribaul • Seljuron Regulans :Chivithan • H'Raal • Kalil Farouz • Mandip Krishnamurti • Yelena Orloff • Sentok • T'Zeri • Verrak Other characters :Ling Jiang • Surima • Zonetox • Zylnas Tristan Adams • • Alexander the Great • Allah • Aristophanes • Monali Bhasin • Jesus Christ • Stephen Crane • Dikironium cloud creature • Kinikor • Winona Kirk • Adrian Kodos • Vaacith sh'Lesinas • Carol Marcus • David Marcus • John Masefield • Joanna McCoy • Orpheus • Zhi Nu Palmer • • Thorwor • Tiberius • Jocelyn Treadway • Tyree • Uzaveh • Theodore Wallace Fictional characters :Kalamul Starships and vehicles :Agni cylinder ship • Aulacri terraforming ship • Bardeezan defense ship • • carriage • ( capital ship) • (Constitution-class) • • ( ) • (Constitution-class heavy cruiser) • ( frigate) • (destroyer) • ( ) • ( ) • • truck • wagon • • • Xarantine freighter (freighter) ( ) • ( ) • (Constitution-class) • Klingon bird-of-prey • bomber • ( surveyor) • commerce vessel • (Constitution-class) • (Constitution-class) • ( ) • escape pod • (Constitution-class) • Klingon battle cruiser • • (Constitution-class) • maglev train • (transport) • • (Constitution-class) • raft • (Constitution-class) • rocketship • scout • Vulcan ringship • (Constitution-class) Locations :Acamar III (Council Hall, Zemrok City, Liu Region) • Alpha Leonis system • Ardana (First City • Stratos) • Atticus IV • Bardeezi system • • Earth (Starfleet Medical Center, San Francisco, North America) • Federation-Klingon border • Fragment A57 • Fragment B32 • the galaxy • Hearthside (Laputa • Nubicuculia) • Kalea (Capital arena) • Karabos II • Karabos system • Murasaki 274 • Nacmor (Derostur City • Vinorga, Minerith City) • Rasalas/Mu Leonis • Regulus • Regulus III • Regulus A • Shinohara's World • Starbase 24 (Moonbeam Club) • Vega IX (Eagle's Landing • Qixi • Starfleet Medical Research Hospital, Orpheus City) • UFC 5179 • Vega debris disk 88 Leonis • 88 Leonis III • 88 Leonis IV • Acamar III (Naraga) • Adelphous IV • Adelphous system • Aldebaran III • Alpha Lyrae • Andoria • Argelius • Aulac • Baez IV • Bardeezi IV • Bardeezi Prime • Beta Rigel • Capella IV • cometary belt • Denobula • Donatu V • Draxis II • Earth (Africa • Iowa • Little Andoria • Macedon • Scotland • Starfleet Headquarters) • Gre'thor • Ixion II • Karabos III • Kashdan IX • Ma-aira Thenn • Mars • Mestiko • Minori IV • Mobita • Nacmor (Hormag Island • Vekudi) • Neural • Omega Leonis • Patavon IV • Qalras system • Regulus II • Regulus V • Regulus VI • Rura Penthe • Shad • Starbase 10 • Starbase 11 • Sto-Vo-Kor • Tarsus IV • UFC 620 • Valakis • Venus • Wrigley's Pleasure Planet • Xindus Races and cultures :Acamarian • Agni • Andorian • Arkenite • • Aulacri • Bardeezan • Caitian • Chenari • Cygnian • Deltan • Denobulan • Human (Nigerian • Scot) • K'normian • Kalean • Klingon • Makusian • Nacmorian • Orion • Regulan • Rigelian (Chelon • Jelna) • Vulcan • Xarantine Alraki • Aurelian • Baezian • Betazoid • Capellan • Dachlyd • Escherite • Gemarian • Habardian • Human (Native American • Persian • Roman) • Karabosi • Nausicaan • Rigelian (Zami) • Skorr • Suliban • Tellarite • Vegan • Veliki • Vertian • Xarakan • Xindi • Xyrillian States and organizations :Bardeezan Defense Fleet • Federation Border Patrol • Interclan Alliance • • Klingon Defense Force • Klingon Empire • • Regulan Central Council • Regulan Defense Force • Starfleet • Starfleet Medical • United Federation of Planets Acamarian Ruling Council • Boy Scouts of America • Bureau of Colonization • Delta Vega Mining Consortium • Federation Diplomatic Corps • Federation Science Council • Great House • Judge Advocate General • Klingon High Command • Klingon High Council • Ministers of Sacrifice • Nilostig University • police • Regulus III Science Academy • Rigelian Trade Commission • Starfleet Academy • Starfleet Command • Starfleet Intelligence • Starfleet Medical • Starfleet Tactical • Suliban Cabal • United States of America • University of Regulus V • Vegan Archaeology Council • Vulcan Expeditionary Group • Vulcan High Command Ranks and titles :administrator • admiral • agent • agronomist • ambassador • archaeologist • assistant engineer • astrophysicist • attorney • biophysicist • butler • cadet • captain • chief engineer • chief medical officer • chief navigator • chief of staff • chieftain • citizen • class clown • colonel • commander • commanding officer • commodore • communications officer • construction chief • council president • councilor • councilwoman • crewman • defense minister • detective • diplomat • diplomatic liaison • doctor • emperor • ensign • envoy • explorer • farmer • first officer • fleet captain • fleet commander • geologist • gladiator • guard • helmsman • historian • hostage • interrogator • investigator • junior medical officer • junior officer • leper • lieutenant • lieutenant colonel • lieutenant commander • linguist • medic • medical officer • merchant • military advisor • minister president • monarch • navigator • • paramedic • physician • pioneer • pirate • • politician • prime minister • prime rector • professor • • psychiatrist • radiologist • refugee • representative • researcher • science officer • scientist • search diver • second officer • security chief • security guard • servant • shock troop • slave • slave trader • smuggler • soldier • speaker • spy • squad leader • squadron commander • stripper • supersoldier • surgeon • tactical officer • technician • terraformer • trafficker • translator • tribesman • Ultimate Premier • valet • vendor • veteran • vice chairman • warlord • warrior • xenobiologist • xenolinguist • yeoman Science and classification :ablative deflector shield • acidophilic bacteria • acid-resistant polyvinyl sheet • acoustic • air • air raid siren • airlock • Akwood's Syndrome • alarm • alcohol • alien • alkaline • alkaline torpedo • alumina • ammonia • analgesic • animal • antacid • antibiotic • antigrav • antennae • antigravity engine • antimatter • antimatter bomb • archaeology • argon • armor plating • asteroid • astrogator • astrophysics • atmosphere (stratosphere) • atom • autopsy • avian • bacteria • binary system • biochemistry • biological weapon • biology • bionic • biped • black hole • blood • blue giant • bomb • bone • bone knitter • brain • brain damage • calcium carbonate • carbohydrate • carbon-carbon bond • carbon dioxide • carbon-oxygen bond • carotid artery • cellular biology • cephalopod • ceramic composite • chemical • chemical signature • chemical warhead • chemical weapon • chromium • chrystalline ceramic • Class M • Class N • climate control • cloning • cloud • coma • comet • comlink • communicator • computer • construction • contraception • cultural anthropology • cultural contamination • data burst • data sheet • data slate • decompression trauma • deflector beam • deflector dish • deflector shield • disintegration beam • disintegrator ray • dilithium • dilithium circuit • disease • disruptor bank • disruptor bomb • distribution manifold • dwarf planet • echolocation • ecosystem • egg • electroluminescent diamond semiconductor • electromagnetic field • electromagnetic field emitter • EMP • energizer • energy • energy weapon • erosion • espionage • eugenics • EVA suit • evolution • exobiology • explosive • extinction • eye • farm • fauna • feline • fever • filter mask • fire • fluoropolymer • flux-pin • formula • fossil fuel • fourth-dimension • galactic barrier • gas • genetic augmentation • genetic engineering • genetics • geochemistry • geoengineering • geologic force • global cooling • global warming • gold • gravimetric distortion • gravity • greenhouse effect • gun • hail • hair • hand • hand beacon • hand phaser • harpoon gun • headache • helium • herbivore • hip • hologram • holographic display • humanoid • hydrogen • hyperthermophilic life-form • hyronalin • ice • ice boulder • immune system • implant • impulse engine • industrial scale • infection • infrared • internal combustion engine • interstellar medium • intoxicant • inverse cube • inverse square • ion trail • ion trail • iron • iron supplement • isotope • jamming signal • Kelvin • kilometer • kinetic energy • kiosk • lead • leg • library computer • life science • light • light-year • linguistics • locking mechanism • long-range probe • magnetic field • magnetic pole • magnetic tractor-field • malnutrition • mammalian • mass • matter • medicine • metal • metallurgical signature • metallurgy • meter • meteoroid • microbe • micrometeoroid • microquasar • microsingularity • microwave • missile • molecule • molybdenum • monitor satellite • navigational computer • nitrogen • nose • nuclear power • nuclear weapon • nuclear winter • orbit • orbital dynamics • organic • oviparous • oxygen • ozone layer • paradox • parsec • particle • particle cannon • particle cannon banks • petroleum • phased nadion rifle • phaser • phaser bore • phaser rifle • pheromone • photodissociation • photoelectric sheath • photon torpedo • photosynthesis • physics • piezoelectric crystal • planet • plasma beam • platinum • polyvinyl fluoride • portable computer • power cable • power cell • power circuit • power generator • pregnancy • probe • prosthetic • prosthetic limb • protein folding • protein resequencer • protein translation • pulsar • quantum singularity • quartz • quasar • quasihumaniod • radar • radiation • radio • radio broadcast • radio emission • radio signal • radio wave • reactor • reactor overload • regeneration • reproduction • respiration • reptilian • rib • riot-control gun • rotational actuator • saurian • schizophrenia • science • security recording • self-destruct • sensor • sensory organ • shell • shield circuit • shield plate • sickbay • silicon-based • simian • simulation • singularity beam • singularity drive • singularity radiation • skin • skin cell • skull • sodium hydroxide • soliton wave • sonic shower • space • spacesuit • spatial anomaly • spatial torpedo • speed of light • spine • sprinkler • star • steel • stellar disk • stellar weather • stellar wind • strata • subatomic particle • subspace communications • subspace domain • subspace gravity lensing • subspace lane • subspace shockwave • subspace topology • sulfur dioxide • sulfuric acid • superconducting track • surgically altered • surveillance camera • synthesizer • synthetic • tactical plot • tail • targeting scope • technology • telepathic field • telepathy • teleport plinth • temperature • tentacle • terraform • tether • theory • thermal • thermal regulation • thorium • thruster • thruster pod • thruster suit • tonsil • tractor emitter • tractor field • translation algorithm • translation matrix • translucent sac • transparent aluminum • transporter • transporter emitter • transtator • tri-ox • tricorder • tritanium • truce • tungsten • turbolift • ulna • ultraviolet radiation • universal translator • uranium • Vegan choriomeningitis • verteron beam • verteron beam emitter • viewscreen • vitamin supplement • warp core breach • warp drive • warp nacelle • warp plasma • water • wavelength • weather band • white dwarf • wing • womb • writer • X-ray • x-ray astronomy • xenylon-eating parasite • Other references :27,736 BCE • 1735 BCE • 2216 • 2225 • 2231 • 2255 • 2257 • 2259 • 2289 • 20th century • 21st century • advertisement • aerial city • alley • allowance • Andorian genders • anniversary • aquaduct • archaeological team • arraignment • arrest • art • ash • atlirith • Augment • bacterial processing sphere • balloon • bandana • banquet • basin • basket • bat • Battle of Donatu V • Battle of Omega Leonis • Battle of Qalras • battle report • berry • The Birds • birthday • blood feud • boarding party • bomb shelter • book • boot • border • boulder • brandy • bridge • briefing room • brownie • brush • bunker • bureaucracy • cabaret • cage • camel • cane • cannonball • Captain's log, USS Sacagawea (Hermes class) • cargo hold • catwalk • cavern • cellar • century • chandelier • checkpoint • chemical warfare • chess • city • clamshell • clan • clipboard • coffin • college • colony • combat • command chair • command code • commander's office • commendation • communications station • concrete • conference • contact lens • continent • control room • court-martial • cowl • cralluck • crepe paper • crop • curfew • curtain • d'k tahg • day • democracy • demon • desert • diagnostic • dinosaur • diplomacy • directional marker • dissident movement • distress call • docking port • document • donation • drama • dry dock • dukor • dust • dye • economy • emergency alert • empire • enclave • engineering • engineering station • ethnic group • evacuation • evasive maneuver • excavation • execution • faction • The Federation and Back • fencing • fire stairs • first contact • first contact protocol • flight control • flotation sac • flotation sphere • food • foothold • furniture wax • gas canister • genocide • geodesic dome • geyser • • glove • god • goggles • gorilla • gourd • government • graduation • grape • greenhouse • gymnasium • Hamlet • hamster • hangar • harness • hat • hatch • hearing • helm • helmet • history • holding cell • homeworld • horn • horned lizard • horse • hose • hospital • hotel • hydroponics sphere • ice cap • identification • immigration • industrial facility • infrastructure • insurrection • intermarriage • interview room • investigation • Iron Age • Japanese language • jazz • justice • key • Klingon erotica • Klingon Defense Force uniform • knapsack • knife • Kobayashi Maru scenario • laboratory • landing party • lavatory • law • leaf • library computer station • lifespan • liquor • literature • logisitcs • maintenance tunnel • A Man Said to the Universe • manacle • manufacturing sphere • marriage • meat • medical care • medical diagram • medical supplies • medical team • meditation • medkit • mek'leth • memorial service • mevak • military • millennia • millions of years ago • mining colony • mining station • mint julep • mollusk • monkey • mountain • mountain range • music • nation • navigation station • negotiation • net • news • newsstand • no-win scenario • nuclear war • nut • ocean • octopus • opera • opossum • ostrich • outpost • papers • paperwork • parthas • peace talks • penal colony • phaser protocol • phaser station • piano • pillage • pincer maneuver • plant • plateau • plaza • poem • poker • police station • politics • power plant • Prantares Ribbon • preindustrial civilization • press conference • Prime Directive • promotion • propaganda • protectorate • quarantine • quarters • qutluch • radiation shelter • raid • rape • ration • ready room • rebellion • record • reef • Regulan bloodworm • regulation • rehabilitation • rent • repair team • report • reprimand • resignation • retirement • rice ball • robe • rock • rope • ruin • Russian language • sabotage • salary • sapphire • Saurian brandy • sawbone • scree • Sea-Fever • sensor protocol • Sermon on the Mount • sewer • shelthreth • shemras • shipyard • shore leave • shorts • shower • shrapnel • sidewalk • slavery • smuggling • social justice • song • space weather report • stairwell • stalactite • stalagmite • stanchion • stardate • Starfleet uniform • Stone Age • street • subway • suicide • survey • tajtik • tank top • territory • throne • torture • tour • trade • tradition • training cruise • transcript • transporter room • treaty • tribe • triceratops • truncheon • tunnel • Ushaan • vandalism • vault • Vedic • vegetable • velociraptor • visiting hours • visual log • Vulcanian Expedition • war • water pack • water processing plant • waterway • weapons pod • week • The Wild West • window • winter • year • zh'yi • zhei Appendices Images captOath.jpg|Cover image. jtkCaptOath.jpg|Kirk. captOath001.jpg|Construct. ent1701captOath.jpg|''Enterprise''. Connections Timeline novels | before = The Face of the Unknown | after = The Antares Maelstrom}} category:tOS novels